Humphrey's creed
by ANTIALPHAS H
Summary: Humphrey conocido como Antialphas, viajara por todo jasper para destruir a sus enemigos, los Alphas, unete a el y a los Omegas asesinos para destruir a los Alpha y mantener la paz en todo Jasper. Basado en Assassin's Creed.
1. Chapter 1

**La Paz se con ustedes mis lectores.**

**Bueno, vine con esta historia que estuve planeando hacer desde hace un tiempo, mi única intención es entretenerlos.**

**También quería aclarar algunas cosas en la historia.**

**1)Alphas y Omegas son ENEMIGOS mortales… porque?... bueno porque esta historia está basada e Assassin's Creed y el orden es así.**

**Omegas: Asesinos.**

**Alphas: Templarios.**

**Betas: Civiles.**

**2)Los lobos actúan como Humanos, pero no es un mundo de lobos. **

**Declaración: Alpha and Omega y Assassin's Creed NO me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta Historia.**

**Capitulo 1: Antialphas.**

Era una mañana soleada en la manada occidental, los pájaros cantaban y los Betas se preparaban para otro día de trabajo.

En las afueras de esta manada se encontraban 2 lobos encapuchados, que al parecer se estaban encontrando.

-La Paz sea con usted Maestro Antialphas-Dijo el lobo que tenia la una túnica blanca con capucha, portaba barias armas: Una Espada enfundada, otra espada que colgaba de su espalda solo que esta era más pequeña, algunos cuchillos para lanzar y si vemos más de cerca una Hoja oculta en su pata izquierda.

-Oh por favor William dime Humphrey, recuerda que no es necesario decirme por mi apodo amigo mío-Dijo el otro lobo que portaba una túnica con capucha de color negro con rojo y una capa del mismo color que colgaba en el hombro izquierdo, también llevaba una variedad de armas: Una Espada enfundada, una Daga de Sultán, varios cuchillos para lanzar y un par de Hojas ocultas, solo que una tenía un mecanismo para envenenar.

-Es bueno volver a verte amigo-Dijo William abrazando a este.

-También es bueno volver a verte amigo-Dijo Humphrey correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Que te trae por aquí amigo?-Pregunto William.

-Me enviaron para eliminar a un tal alpha Rommel, es un miembro de alto rango de la orden Alpha-Dijo Humphrey.

-Que coincidencia justamente me enviaron también para eliminarlo-Dijo William.

-Genial, porque no trabajamos juntos para eliminarlo, como en Acre, recuerdas-Dijo Humphrey sonriendo.

-Porque no?... además sería un Honor volver a combatir junto con Antialphas el Cazador de Alphas-Dijo William sonriendo.

-Para mí también sería un honor junto a William el Demonio Blanco-

-Bueno, que estamos esperando?... Vamos! –Dijo William.

Y así nuestros 2 Omegas comenzaron su camino hacia la manada, con la intención de ponerle fin a la vida del Rommel.

Mientras tanto dentro del territorio de la manada, más específicamente dentro de la cueva de los lideres, una Hermosa loba de cabello dorado se levantaba lista para iniciar un nuevo día y fue recibida por sus padres, los lideres.

-Buenos días Kate-Saludo Winston.

- Buenos días cariño-Saludo Eve.

-Buenos días mama, buenos días papa-Saludo Kate a sus padres.

La mañana fue interrumpida por un Alpha que parecía alarmado y preocupado.

-¡Señor! Tenemos problemas-Dijo el Alpha.

-¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Winston serio.

-Tenemos problemas en la frontera norte-Dijo alarmado.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –Pregunto serio.

-¡Todos los Alphas están muertos!- Grito preocupado.

-¡Que! –Gritaron todos.

**Unos momentos antes…**

Humphrey y William ya estaban en frente de la entrada, ocultos entre los árboles, planeando como entrar a la manada.

-Buen Antialphas, ¿cuál es el plan?–Pregunto William.

-Buenooo-Dijo y se asoma para ver mejor la situación, avían como unos 50 Alphas, 10 de ellos eran arqueros-Bien, este es el plan: Yo me encargare de distraer a los Alphas terrestres y tú te encargas de los arqueros , puedes usar cuchillos para lanzar o trepar los arboles y asesinarlos, cuando te encargues de ellos vienes y me ayudas, bale-

-Bale-Dijo William estando de acuerdo con el plan de su amigo.

-Bien-Humphrey sale de su escondite y camina hasta estar en el radar de los Alphas.

-¡Alto ahí! –Grito un Alpha acercándose a Humphrey, este solo tenía la cabeza baja-Identifíquese-Exigió el Alpha firmemente.

-Solo vengo de paso-Dijo el lobo encapuchado.

El Alpha se acerca a él para verlo mejor.

-¿Porque estas encapuchado?-El Alpha se acerca a tal punto que esta cara a cara con el-¿Q ue escondes? –

Los demás Alphas veían atentamente sin darse cuenta de que un lobo estaba trepando los arboles con la intención de asesinar a los arqueros.

-Averígualo tú mismo-Dicho esto Humphrey incrusto la cuchilla de su Hoja oculta por debajo de su hocico, no saco la hoja sino que la corrió hasta atravesarle el cráneo y abrirle la cabeza en 2, los sesos del Alpha yacían en el piso con su cuerpo ensangrentado inerte, Humphrey solo sonrió ante la escena.

Los Alphas estaban en paralizados, pero salieron de su shock cuando vieron que Humphrey venia corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Arqueros dispa…-Grito un Alpha, pero no pudo continuar ya que se paralizado al ver a los arqueros tirados en el piso muertos con los cuellos cortados, miro hacia arriba y vio a un lobo encapuchado con una pequeña espada en la pata, el arma estaba cubierta con sangre, de repente este dio un salto y cayó sobre otro Alpha, asesinándolo con su Hoja oculta.

Y así fue como los 2 Omegas empezaron a pelear contra los Alphas, pero esto no era una batalla era una Masacre de proporciones desastrosas para los Alphas, en especial para los que tenían que pelear con Humphrey ya que él les daba muertes horribles y brutalmente dolorosas, como apuñalarlos repetidas veces en el estomago y luego arrancarles las tripas, decapitarlos, o romperles las costillas y que estas perforen los pulmones.

Finalmente la batalla…Perdón quiero decir Masacre termino con los Omegas de ganadores, los cuerpos de los Alphas yacían hay tirados con las entrañas afuera, decapitados, desmembrados y descuartizados.

-Omegas: 1, Aphas: 0-Dijo Humphrey en tono de broma.

-Jajaja hay Antialphas, tu nunca cambias-Dijo con el mismo tono.

-Muy bien lo mejor será irnos antes de que envíen más basura-Dijo Humphrey y William acantio.

Y así fue como nuestros valientes Omegas entraron a la manada, listos para darle Fin a la vida de Rommel.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Bueno que les pareció este hermoso e inocente primer capítulo XD.**

**Muy bien quiero aclarar algunas cosas.**

**William va en Nombre de mi Gran amigo Willi-Alpha99, ira en esta historia como el amigo casi hermano de Antialphas ósea Humphrey, también le di el traje de Altaír. **

**Humphrey tiene el traje de Ezio Auditore ****(****El antepasado de Chuck Norris****)**** con algunas alteraciones mías.**

**La Daga de Sultán es mi arma corta favorita en todo Assassin's Creed II.**

**No voy a poder actualizar muy seguido, porque vivo en un pueblo sin Internet, aunque no lo creas.**

**PREGUNTA:¿Cuáles son tus personajes de videojuegos Favoritos?, los míos son Ezio y Mike Schmidt****(****Hermano de Miles Upshur de Outlast****)**.

**Bueno me despido diciendo:``Los pueblos no deberían tenerle miedo a sus Gobiernos, son los Gobiernos que deberían tenerle miedo a sus Pueblos´´. **


	2. Chapter 2 Lo que ocultan mis ojos

**La paz sea con ustedes mis lectores.**

**Bueno, continuemos con esta Historia llena de conspiraciones, SANGRE, MUERTE, Destrucción, Violaciones a los derechos animales y nada de romance, aunque esto último lo dejo en sus manos. VIVA LA DEMOCRACIA COMUNISTA.**

**¡FELICIDADES A!: ZoeRaider117GH por ser el primero en comentar en la Historia y como premio te has Ganado: ¡Un viaje sin los gastos pagados a PIE a World Disney! **

**Se agregaran algunos personajes a la historia.**

**Capitulo 2: Lo que ocultan mis ojos.**

Humphrey y William se desplazaban por la manada, ocultándose entre los Betas y trepando los arboles.

**Mientras tanto en la entrada Norte…**

Winston y Kate ya habían llegado al lugar donde antes hubo una masacre, pero esta vez ambos llevaban armaduras, la de Winston era de plata con algunos toques dorados muy detallados y con la letra Alpha en el pecho, llevaba una espada enfundada en la espalda y una Daga medieval en la cintura. Kate llevaba una armadura dorada que resaltaba con su pelaje y varios toques dorados, también con la letra Alpha en el pecho y portaba 2 espadas también enfundadas en la espalda, solo que estas eran más pequeñas.

Cuando vieron la escena ambos tenían ganas de vomitar, al igual que los otros Alphas.

-¿Quién habrá hecho tal atrocidad? –Dijo Winston.

-Creí que mama era la única capaz de de hacer algo así-Dijo Kate mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

De repente algo izo ``Click´´ en la mente de Winston y su rostro se preocupación y temor.

-Kate, pon en alerta a todos los Alphas y de paso llama a los Alphas Elite, Código Rojo, estamos bojo ataque-Dijo Winston serio.

-¿Quién nos ataca? –Pregunto Kate preocupada, normalmente cuando estaban en Código Rojo y llamaban a los Elite, era porque era de vida o MUERTE.

-Omegas-Dijo Winston y los ojos de Kate se abrieron de la impresión.

-¿Como lo sabes?, ¿Cuántos son? - Pregunto Kate más preocupada.

-Al juzgar por los la forma y el estado de los cuerpos, mas el hecho de que no hay olor o rastro en la zona, diría que so de un rango muy alto en la orden-Dijo Winston.

-¡Que!, solo 2-Dijo sorprendida.

-No estoy seguro pero uno de ellos es alguien MUY peligroso-Dijo sospechando de quien se trataba-Kate... ¿Alguna vez as escuchado de alguien llamado Antialphas?-Dijo y Kate negó con la cabeza.

**Mientras tanto con los Omegas…**

Humphrey y William seguían desplazándose sigilosamente por la manada. Las túnicas que llevaban puestas estaban diseñadas para neutralizar el olor y así no ser rastreados, por lo que los Alphas no podían olfatearlos, estaban en un lugar público y camuflado entre un pequeño grupo de Betas.

-¿Canto falta para llegar a nuestro objetivo? –Pregunto Humphrey.

-No mucho, solo hay que atravesar esas colinas y ya estaremos frente a la Guarida de los miembros de la orden Alpha-Dijo mirando mejor la zona.

-Muy bien, movámonos-Dijo y ambos siguieron caminando un paso más acelerado, hasta se para en seco.

-_Ya es tiempo Humphrey_-Resonó una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza-_Quiero Sangre de los culpables_-Volvió a decir la voz.

-¿Antialphas?, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto William preocupado, Humphrey en cambio cayó al piso y empezó a gritar mientras se sostenía la cabeza-¡Antialphas! –Grito preocupado.

Humphrey seguía tirado en el piso gritando, pero después de unos momentos se calmo.

-Estoy bien William, tranquilo-Luego miro a su alrededor y dijo-¿William?, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo tranquila y relajadamente.

-Claro, ¿Qué cosa? –Dijo.

-¿Por qué mierda me llamaste por mi apodo, en vez de mi nombre? –Dijo tranquilamente, William estaba confundido, pero dio un rápido vistazo a la zona y se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando, se habían auto-descubierto.

-AAAAHHHH-Dijo entendiendo-Mierda-

-¡ALTO AHÍ! –Grito un Alpha Elite, el cual llevaba una armadura negra y un casco, también tenía la letra Alpha en su pecho con 2 espadas cruzadas, también llevaba una espada enfundada en la espalda -¿Quién de ustedes es Antialphas? –Pregunto serio.

Humphrey se levanto y dijo:

-Soy yo-Dijo tranquilamente con la cabeza baja, haciendo que la capucha le tapara los ojos.

-Estas bajo a bajo arresto por el asesinato de más de 2500 Alphas en todo Jasper-Dijo serio.

Había más de 60 Alphas, Elites y Arqueros, estaban rodeados. Humphrey solo se rio.

-Pues ven e inténtalo-Dijo Humphrey con una voz distorsionada, alzo la cara y sorprendió a todos.

Los ojos de Humphrey cambiaron, ya no eran azules: Las pupilas estaban alargadas, el iris eran de color rojo como la sangre y la esclerótica era de color negro como la noche.

-Oh no-Dijo William asustado, porque él sabía lo que pasaba.

Las garras de Humphrey se envolvieron en una masa negra con rojo y en movimiento rápido atravesó el cuello del Alpha y le arranco la cabeza junto con la espina dorsal, todos los Alphas estaban en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

Humphrey dejo el cuerpo y saco su Daga, la misma masa que rodeaba sus garras se envolvió en la Daga y la esta aumento de tamaño hasta convertirse en una espada, literalmente la Daga-espada parecía ser parte de su cuerpo.

William aprovechó que los Alphas estaban distraídos, saco su espada y se dirigió a ellos, le corto el cuell le lanzo 3 cuchillos a los arqueros que estaban en los arboles, los otros notaron las acciones de William y arremetieron contra él. Y así comenzó otra batalla que seguramente terminaría en masacre.

Humphrey empezó a atacar a los Alpha Elite con su Daga-espada, los cortaba a la mitad, los decapitaba o simplemente los atravesaba. Una flecha le dio en el hombro, ni se inmuto, solo volteo a la dirección de donde salió el disparo, vio una línea de 10 arqueros a unos 30 metros, clavo su pata en la tierra y del suelo en donde estaban los arqueros salieron púas enormes que atravesaron, desmembraron y destriparon a estos.

Rápidamente la sangre empezó correr como un rio, los suaves y verdes pastos se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo, los cadáveres adornaron el valle, los órganos esparcidos a pocos metros de sus dueños, los gritos de dolor sonaban como si fuera brisa y el cielo se nublado amenazaba con llover.

Finalmente todo termino, en medio del campo se encontraba Humphrey cubierto de sangre, sus patas volvieron a la normalidad, pero sus ojos seguían iguales, William se le acerco a él, tenía solo algunos rasguños, cortes y golpes, en cambio Humphrey tenia cortes graves, golpes y una que otra flecha clavada en el cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto William.

-Si-Respondió, la misma masa negra y roja envolvió su cuerpo, curo sus heridas y saco las flechas, la sangre que cubría su túnica desapareció.

-Solo falta Rommel-Dijo William.

-Yo me encargare de él, tu ve al sur y espérame allá, bale-Dijo Humphrey con la misma voz distorsionada.

-Ok, nos vemos… ah y Humphrey no lo hagas sufrir mucho, si-Dijo, Humphrey solo sonrió como si quisiera decir ``No te prometo nada´´.

William solo rodo los ojos, se dio media vuelta en dirección al sur y se fue corriendo. Humphrey por su parte, fue corriendo a una velocidad descomunal hacia la cueva de la orden Alpha.

Cuando llego a la entrada se está, había 5 Alphas, Humphrey sonrió.

-Tienen 2 opciones-Le dijo a los Alphas-1) Desaparecen y viven para ver a sus familias o…-Los Alphas prestaron atencion-2) Yo los desaparezco-Los Alphas se asustaron y se fueron corriendo con la cola entre las patas.

Humphrey entro en la cueva y en el medio de esta cueva había una roca plana aparentando ser una mesa con la letra Alpha en el centro, al final de esta había un lobo adulto de pelaje gris y ojos café con una armadura plateada y letra en el pecho.

-Hola Rommel-Dijo Humphrey de una manera sombría…

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**Hola gentuza que les pareció este lindísimo e inocentísimo capitulo.**

**Se preguntaran, ¿Qué Mierda le pasa a Humphrey?, por si no lo han notado Humphrey tiene los podes de Alex Mercer de [PROTOTYPE]. Le puse esos poderes porque son la hostia, pero también se preguntaran, ¿Cuál es esa voz en la cabeza de Humphrey?, bueno eso lo tendrán que descubrir, en los próximos capítulos.**

**Lo del romance se los dejo a ustedes, si quieren o no, que ponga romance ustedes tienen la decisión.**

**Sinceramente no se que le ven al Amor, yo NUNCA le he dicho a nadie ``Te amo´´ en mi vida, ni siquiera a mi madre, desde que mi Padre murió he sido de sentimientos muy cerrados, me comporto de manera indiferente y FRIA con cualquiera, tal vez son por las altas dosis de Power Metal y Unblack Metal**** (Black Metal Cristiano)****.**

** PREGUNTA: ¿Cuál es tu género musical favorito y tu banda o artista favorito?, el mío es el Heavy Metal y mi banda favorita es Slipknot, y mi artista es Skrillex.**

**Bueno me despido diciendo: ``No existen caminos imposibles, solo viajeros cobardes´´-Altaír.**


	3. Chapter 3: Regresando a Masyaf

**La Paz sea con ustedes mis lectores.**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este Fic que va en contra de los derechos animales.**

**Como dije se agregaran nuevos personaje, inclusive tu puedes aparecer, solo dame tu nombre, Historia y la apariencia que quieres.**

**Y también quería pedir perdón por el error que cometí.**

**Bueno, comencemos.**

**Capitulo 2: Regresando a Masyaf.**

-Hola Rommel-Dijo Humphrey de una manera sombría**.**

El lobo se dio vuelta para ver a Humphrey.

-Pero si es Antialphas el Demonio al servicio de Dios-Dijo Rommel-¿Qué te trae por aquí estúpido Omega? –

-Deberías tenerle más respeto a la Muerte-Humphrey empezó a acercarse.

-Pues hoy la muerte esperara-Rommel agarra una caja y de ella saca una bola plateado.

Humphrey al verla se sorprende y cae al piso mientras se agarra la cabeza y grita de dolor.

-P-pero c-como has conseguido…-Fue interrumpido por Rommel.

-Los Grandes Maestro de la orden me lo enviaron para encargarme de ti y de tu amiga, oh que acaso crees que no sabíamos de la existencia de ella eh-Dijo Rommel con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Humphrey dejo de agonizar y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, de repente 15 Alphas Elite aparecieron, 10 tenían espadas, 4 tenían cuchillos y 1 tenía un hacha, este último era más grande que todos.

-¡Mátenlo! –Ordeno Rommel.

Los lobos rodearon a Humphrey, este saco su espada. Uno ataco con su espada, Humphrey se defendió bloqueando y esquivando los ataque, otro de los Alphas se unió al combate, Humphrey esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar y lo vio, en un movimiento rápido saco su hoja oculta y se la clavo en la pata donde el Alpha tenía la espada, esta la soltó y Humphrey aprovecho para decapitarlo. El otro Alpha ataco con su espada, Humphrey la bloqueo y con su hoja le oculta le corto el cuello.

-Vamos eso es todo-Dijo el Omega.

Los demás Alphas lo atacaron, Humphrey esquivaba, bloqueaba y contraatacaba como podía, los Alphas de los cuchillos eran más agiles, cuando acabo con los Alphas que tenían espadas saco su Daga y empezó contra los agiles, uno de ellos lo ataco pero Humphrey lo esquivo y le clavo la Daga en la parte trasera de la cabeza, los otros 3 lo empezaron a atacar de una manera más rápida, en un ataque Humphrey le atrapo la pata y en un rápido movimiento lo mato con su hoja oculta.

Cuando Humphrey se encargo de los otros 2 solo faltaba el Alpha del hacha, este se empezó a acercarse. Humphrey izo un ademan para que se detuviera, el Alpha se detuvo en seco confundido, el Omega empezó a preparar "algo" en su brazalete izquierdo, "algo" izo ``Click´´ y Humphrey apunto su pata a la cabeza del Alpha confundido…

¡POOON!

El Alpha cayó al piso con un agujero enorme en la cabeza, del brazalete de Humphrey salía algo de humo. Finalmente todos estaban muertos, acepto Rommel, este al ver que no tenia oportunidad huyo por la entrada.

**(Insértese soundtrack de persecución…de Outlast)**

Y así comenzó una persecución, Humphrey escalaba arboles para no perderlo de vista. Había una saliente en una colina que pasaba al lado del camino de Rommel, Humphrey la aprovecho salto a esta, luego dio un salto sacando su Hoja Oculta y cayó sobre el cuerpo de de Rommel clavando su cuchilla en el cuello de este.

-Requeist in pache-Dijo cerrándole los ojos, saco una pluma de Águila y la paso por su cuello para que esta se manchara con su sangre, luego dirigió su mirada a la bola plateada que estaba en el piso, lo tomo y lo guardo en su túnica.

Algunos de los Betas que presenciaron esto huyeron, menos un pequeño cachorro que se encontraba ahí, su pelaje era completamente blanco y sus ojos de color azul.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto el cachorro.

-Nadie…-Respondió.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-Volvió a preguntar el pequeño, sorprendiendo a Humphrey.

-¿Para qué quieres ir conmigo? –Pregunto Humphrey.

-Quiero ser como tu-Dijo ilusionado, Humphrey solo se quedo callado.

-No cerras ser como yo… créelo-Dijo empezando a caminar para irse-Ni yo mismo quiero serlo-

-Pero…-Fue interrumpido.

-Nada de pero, además debes tener padrea que se preocupan por ti-Dijo Humphrey, el cachorro se puso triste.

-Yo no tengo padres-Dijo, Humphrey se paró en seco y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto para cerciorarse que sus oídos no fallaban.

El cachorro acantio con la cabeza caída y lágrimas en los ojos. Humphrey lo pensó un momento…

_-Que venga con nosotros_-Volvió a decir esa voz femenina en la mente de Humphrey.

-_"¿Estás segura"?_ –Pregunto Humphrey a la voz.

-_Completamente_-Respondió.

Humphrey suspiro y le dijo al cachorro:

-Muy bien, puedes venir-Dijo y el cachorro se alegro automáticamente.

Luego de la conversación, ambos se dirigieron al sur donde se encontrarían con William. Después de 30 Minutos de caminata evadiendo patrullas de Alphas, ambos ya estaban en la frontera del sur.

-Psss, Humphrey por aquí-Dijo William escondido entre unos arbustos.

Humphrey junto con el cachorro fueron a donde estaba escondido William.

-¿Lograste eliminar a Rommel?-Pregunto William.

Humphrey saca la pluma cubierta de sangre.

-Bien hecho-Dijo William con una sonrisa.

-No solo eso-Antialphas saca la bola plateada.

-¿Pero cómo?-Preguntó William sorprendido.

-Rommel lo tenía, se lo enviaron para encargarse de mí y de…-Fue interrumpido por el cachorro.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto el pequeño y William se sorprendió pues él no había notado la presencia del cachorro.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-Pregunto William.

El cachorro estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por Humphrey.

-Tranquilo, el viene conmigo-Dijo-"Ella" me dijo que lo trajera con migo-William se sorprendió, normalmente "Ella" no es así.

-Okeeeey, tenemos que irnos, hay que regresar a Masyaf-Dijo serio-Hay un tren que pasara por aquí-Dijo, ambos asintieron.

Comenzaron caminar en dirección a las vías del tren, cuando llegaron se ocultaron y esperaron a que el tren pasara, por la mente de Humphrey pasaban muchas preguntas: ¿Por qué "Ella" le pidió que lo trajera?, ¿Por qué él?, ¿Y para qué?, estas y otras preguntas pasaban por su mente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido.

-El tren se acerca-Dijo y William asintió.

-¿Que es un tren? –Pregunto el pequeño.

-Un tren es un medio de transporte Humano, de vez en cuando lo utilizamos para acortar el tiempo de viaje a nuestros destinos-Explico William.

-Lo que me recuerda-Dijo Humphrey tomando al cachorro y montarlo sobre su lomo-Sujétate bien, porque vamos a tener que saltar-El cachorro asintió y se sujeto fuerte al lomo de Humphrey.

Cuando el tren pasaba frente a ellos, los Omegas esperaron un momento para ver un vagón abierto, después de ver uno saltaron dentro del tren.

**Fin del Capítulo 3…**

**Perdón si esta algo corto lo que pasa es que estoy apurado, porque tengo que ir a una estúpida boda donde se casan mi primo y prima, lo que trato de decir es que se casan primo con prima, Yo creí que eso era ilegal.**

**Pregunta para WILL-SANT99A: ¿Quieres una compañera?, si no quieres solo di que no y si la quieres solo dime el nombre que quieres que le ponga en esta historia.**

**Bueno no tengo nada más que decir.**

**Me despido diciendo: ``Cuando mierda saldrá la película de Assassin's Creed´´.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ella

**Bueno aquí amos con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.**

**Sé que algunos tienen sus dudas en esta historia, pero tranquilos, algunas de ellas se aclararan en este capítulo.**

**Saben, me hubiese gustado que el Autor "alpha and omega s" hubiera leído esta historia, pues fue él quien me inspiro a convertirme en autor y por eso estoy agradecido con él, pero en estos momentos está ocupado y no quiero molestarlo.**

**Perdonen la demora, habia terminao este capitulo hace 4 dias, pero esta fue una semana de mierda y yo vvvo en un area aislada del Internet y tengo que hacer un viaje a la casa de mi tia para poder publicar un capitulo o Historia.**

**Bueno dejando de lado todo, sigamos:**

**Capitulo 4: Ella.**

Los Omegas se encontraban descansando, el cachorro se había quedado dormido, Humphrey se había quitado la capa y la utilizo para arroparlo, en esos momentos la cabeza del Omega se estaban formando muchas preguntas: ¿Porque ese cachorro?, ¿Por qué ahora? Y ¿Para qué?, estas y muchas otras preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza.

-"No lo entiendo, porque carajos ``Ella´´ me pidió que lo trajera" –Pensaba Humphrey.

William noto que su amigo (Casi Hermano) tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Sucede algo Hermano?-Dijo William sacando a Humphrey de sus pensamientos.

-No…nada… es solo que, no lo entiendo-Dijo Humphrey dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta del vagón.

-Es por el cachorro, ¿verdad? –Dijo mirando al mencionado.

Humphrey suspiro.

-Si… eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? Y ¿Para qué? –Dijo Humphrey sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-Pues… No lo sé-Dijo William sin encontrarle respuestas a las preguntas de su amigo-Pero…Por qué no se lo preguntas a ``Ella´´-

Humphrey lo miro con una cara seria, pero también se reflejaba un poco de temor, pues ``Ella´´ era una de las pocas "Lobas" que lograban intimidarlo.

-No lo sé William, la última vez que nos vimos cuerpo a cuerpo… las cosas se pusieron feas-Dijo Humphrey recordando…

**Flash Back…**

Humphrey estaba tirado en el piso, desangrándose, su túnica estaba rota y cubierta con su propia sangre, en su cuerpo se veían cortes profundos, golpes, fracturas y algunas quemaduras, sus armas estaban destruidas. Su espada rota, su daga igual, sus Hojas Ocultas dañadas e inutilizadas y ya no tenía cuchillos para lanzar.

El cielo estaba nublado, el sol no se veía en kilómetros, los arboles a su alrededor se incendiaban y los truenos sonaban. En frente de Humphrey había una "loba" que era rodeada por un aura oscura, pero se le podía notar un flequillo que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran: las pupilas estaban alargadas, el iris eran de color rojo como la sangre y la esclerótica era de color negro como la noche.

-Muy bien mi querido Humphrey, si llegas a cuestionarme y a volverte en mi contra, me asegurare de destruirte de una vez-Advirtió "Ella" a Humphrey con una voz distorsionada, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Rápidamente la loba se transformo en humo negro y empezó a meterse por las heridas del Omega, curándolas en el proceso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y simplemente paso, porque me negué a tener relaciones sexuales con ella-Dijo Humphrey mientras un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal-Desde ese momento, NUNCA volví a invocarla en el mundo material-

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto William arqueando una ceja-Que tan malo pudo ser-

Humphrey lo miro de manera seria…

-No tienes ni la menor idea-Dijo Humphrey, William solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Eso sucedió hace cuanto tiempo? –Pregunto William.

-Hace unos 8 años más o menos, desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver, pero si a escucharla-Dijo Humphrey.

-Vez eso sucedió hace mucho, cuando eras un novato, ahora estas mejor entrenado, eres más rápido, más fuerte, más ágil y sobretodo: más sabio-Dijo William tratando de animar a su amigo-Claro que, para llegar a donde estas, tuvieron que degradarte, recibiste varias golpizas, te humillaron, luego te dieron más golpizas…-

-William-…

-Viajaste por medio mundo, te dieron muchas más golpizas…-Continuo William.

-William-Dijo Humphrey empezando a hartarse (¬¬).

-Y finalmente conseguiste la iluminación-Culmino el Omega.

-Ok ok, entendí-Dijo Humphrey-Pero eso no resuelve el hecho de que no puedo hablar con "Ella" –

William se quedo pensativo, no resolvía el problema para que Humphrey hablara con ella sin la necesidad de invocarla. De repente se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y si meditas? –Dijo William ganándose la atención de Humphrey.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el Omega confundido.

-Claro…Medita, así podrás hablar con ella sin la necesidad de invocarla-Dijo William.

Humphrey lo pensó un momento antes de decir:

-Muy Bien, lo intentare-Dijo Humphrey con determinación.

El Omega Asesino se quito sus armas y las puso a un lado de el. Se sentó en medio del vagón en una pose de meditación. En la orden de los Omegas Asesino la meditación era importante, porque gracias a la meditación llegas a la paz interior y el que llega a la paz interior es capaz de sentir el universo a su alrededor y utilizar su mente al 100% y el que es capaz de utilizar su mente al 100% será invencible.

Como dijo el Gran Maestro Altaír y uno de sus antepasados:

"El Arte de la Guerra se vasa en la no violencia y el poder del Intelecto por encima de la fuerza"

**…**

El tiempo pasó y William se había dormido, en cambio Humphrey…

**Dentro de la mente de Humphrey…**

Humphrey se hallaba caminando por lo que parecía ser un camino interminable de ondas y estructuras que se movían **(Como si estuviéramos sincronizando en Assassin's Creed)** empezó a caminar en busaca de "Ella".

Después de un rato de búsqueda y nada de excito decidió irse, se dio la vuelta, pero justo en el momento en que se dio la vuelta, apareció una loba rodeada de un aura oscura con los ojos antes mencionados, pegando un grito aterrador, Humphrey ni siquiera se inmuto, solo se la quedo viendo con el seño fruncido.

-Valla valla, pero si es mi querido Humphrey, dime que te trae por aquí-Dijo la loba con una voz distorsionada.

-Primero que nada: Podrías por favor mostrarte en tu forma normal-Dijo Humphrey seriamente.

-Que serio-Dijo haciendo un puchero, obviamente en forma de burla-Ok lo hare-

El aura lentamente desapareció dejando ver una loba con el pelaje de puro Blanco, sus ojos cambiaron y pasaron a ser de color Morado, por su ojo izquierdo pasaba un flequillo que lo cubría, no llevaba ninguna prenda.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Lilly-Dijo Humphrey con el seño fruncido.

-No sé, unos 8 Años y dime… ¿Cuándo terminaremos lo que empezamos aquella noche? –Dijo Lilly de manera seductora en la última parte.

-En cualquier momento, menos ahora-Dijo Humphrey entono serio.

-Oh aun sigues molesto conmigo-Dijo Lilly haciendo un puchero, Humphrey solo la miro molesto-Oh vamos…Eso sucedió hace años-

-¡Casi me matas!...y solo porque me negué a tener sexo contigo-Dijo Humphrey molesto.

Lilly se acerco a el asta quedar frente a frente con él, lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Y qué?...Yo fui quien te salvo de morir aquella vez y tu solo eras un cachorro…me fusione con tu cuerpo y cure tus heridas-Lilly izo una pausa y luego continuo-Te enseñe a controlar en Modo Histeria (1) para que no murieras usándolo.

Lilly derramaba algunas lágrimas y Humphrey tenía una cara de WTF (Nivel Gogueta Súper Sayajin Dios), pues era la primera vez que la veía llorar y según sus fuentes: ella NUNCA había llorado

-En cada misión a la que te enviaban yo me preocupaba por ti…tenía miedo de perderte, es por eso que empecé a protegerte, cada herida que te causaban yo las curaba-Las lagrimas caían y Humphrey seguía estático-En cada situación difícil te sugería que hacer para que salieras con vida-

Humphrey no salía de su impresión ante tales revelaciones, siempre creyó que por la única razón por la cual Lilly lo mantenía con vida era para utilizarlo como herramienta en esta guerra de Alphas contra Omegas. Pero al parecer no era así, ella lo protegía porque de verdad le interesaba su bienestar, pero… ¿Por qué? , acaso era para convertirse en su amiga o algo "mas", este pensamiento izo que un escalofrió subiera por su espina dorsal, el simple hecho de tener a Lilly como algo "mas" que una amiga era escalofriante, claro que ella era muy Hermosa y había tenido varios encuentros íntimos con ella en el pasado, pero Humphrey no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Por qué? –Se atrevió a preguntar el Omega.

Lilly lo miro aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Lilly para asegurarse de que sus oídos no fallaban.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Repitió la pregunta, esta vez en un tono nervioso.

Lilly se acerco a él y lo abraso, Humphrey quedo en Shock por la acción de ella. La loba sin dejar de abrazarlo, acerco su hocico a su oído y dijo:

-Te Amo…-…

**Fin del capítulo 4…**

**Chan Chan CHAAANNN.**

**Bueno que les pareció este inesperado capitulo, mis amigos aquí sugirieron que pusiera algo de romance ya que esa cosa atrae lectores como moscas a la mierda. **

** (1): El Modo Histeria, es el modo en que entra Humphrey cuando se enfurece, el modo histeria llego a manos de varios lobos antes de Humphrey, todos ellos murieron utilizándolo ya que sus cuerpos no fueron capaces de soportarlo, pero Humphrey con la ayuda de Lilly logro controlarlo y ahora lo puede utilizar cuando quiere, pero claro tiene sus límites. **

**Olvide darles la apariencia de William, bueno aqui esta:****Tiene un pelaje entre una fusión de negro y gris tiene ojos verdes como yo tiene como la edad de Humphrey y es el mejor amigo de el.**

**El modo histeria se vio en el capítulo 2, lo único que lo puede contrarrestar es un Fragmento de Edén.**

**Muy bien hora de votar:**

**A) Humphrey cuando llegue a Masyaf invoca a Lilly en el Mundo Material.**

**B) No la invoca.**

**La historia es así, ustedes deciden el rumbo de la Historia, así como en el juego de The Walking Dead.**

**A que no se esperaban a Lilly como "Ella" XD y si lo esperaban, pues bien hecho.**

**Pregunta: ¿Qué opinas de la película 50 Sombras de Grey? Yo no la eh visto, pero dicen por ahí que es buena, otros dicen que es una mierda.**

**Bueno me despido diciendo: "Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacations saldrá este año, ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!" **.


	5. Chapter 5: Llegando a Masyaf

**La Paz sea con ustedes mis lectores.**

**Aquí está el quinto y último capítulo de esta Historia…**

**No mentira, aun falta mucho para que termine esta historia…Alguna vez les mencioné que me gustan los finales trágicos, bueno eh estado pensando en darle un final trágico a esta historia, pero no lo sé y como dije: En esta Historia USTEDES deciden el rumbo y el final.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**WILLI-SANT99A: Gracias amigo, tu eres como mi hermano de otra madre XD.**

**SEBAS GG: Gracias camarada, eres otro de los autores que me inspiro a convertirme en uno y te lo agradezco, en este capítulo te dejare un sorpresita jeje.**

**Ya vi 50 sombras de Gay y me pareció la mayor mierda jamás vista en toda mi maldita vida, no sé que es peor crepúsCulo o 50 Homos de Gay, ojala llegue un día en que Toda Latino América se una en una sola bandera…Para después ir y joder a los malditos gringos de mierda y así evitar que sigan haciendo "Películas" destructoras de neuronas.**

**Bueno, dejando de lado mi odio…Sigamos.**

**Capitulo 5: Llegando a Masyaf.**

Humphrey estaba en shock, sentía que podía darle un infarto en cualquier momento… ¿De verdad lo dijo?, no lo entendía, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo Lilly se había enamorado del?

De repente, todo a su alrededor empezó a desmoronarse, Lilly sonrió y dijo:

-Nos vemos pronto…Humphrey –Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

El Omega no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí parado, con una mirada que reflejaba…Miedo…

**De vuelta en la realidad…**

Humphrey despertó de golpe, estaba sudando, el nerviosismo era claro en su rostro, como si hubiese despertado de una horrible pesadilla y para rematar…Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que dijo Lilly. Esas palabras: "Te Amo" era una de las cosas a las cual temerle y mas viniendo de alguien que es capaz de matarte en un solo movimiento.

El Omega miro a un lado y se encontró con William, el cual estaba durmiendo, miro al otro lado y ahí estaba el cachorro, aun dormido…Algo izo ``Click´´ en la mente de Antialphas.

-Rayos…Se me olvido-Dijo recordando la razón por la cual se puso a meditar anoche.

**···································································**

El sol empezó a salir, dando inicio a un nuevo día, Humphrey estaba en entrada del vagón viendo al sol salir, trataba de despejar su mente y calmarse un poco.

William empezó a despertase, este miro a su amigo que estaba en la puerta del vagón, se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Buenos días hermano-Dijo, pero Humphrey no respondió, solo siguió mirando a la nada y eso lo extraño un poco-Amigo, te sientes bien…Te vez como si hubieses visto un fantasma-

Humphrey no dijo nada, solo serró los y dio un suspiro…

-William…No vas a creer nada de lo que te voy contar-Dijo Humphrey sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto, inmediatamente Antialphas empezó a decirle todo lo ocurrido anoche…

**········································································**

-Y eso es todo…-Dijo Humphrey culminando el relato.

William estaba boquiabierto, con razón Humphrey estaba así, nunca pensó que "alguien" le diría esas palabras a él y mucho menos Lilly.

-Otra cosa… ¿Preguntaste por el cachorro? –Pregunto William tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, no pude…Con todo lo que paso no tuve oportunidad-Dijo Humphrey.

-Entiendo-Dijo William.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, tratando de solucionar los problemas "Amorosos" de Humphrey y la cuestión del cachorro. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, un poco riesgosa, pero efectiva, William miro a Humphrey y le dijo:

-Y si la traes al mundo material-Dijo William, inmediatamente Humphrey lo miro con una cara que decía "Estas Loco" –Vamos ¿Que otra solución tenemos? –

-No lo sé-Dijo el Omega dudosa de la decisión de su amigo-¿No recuerdas la ultima vez? –

-Oh vamos no es para tanto…-Dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-Además, si es verdad lo que dijo anoche es muy poco probable que te haga daño… ¿Verdad? –

-No lo sé, ella es capaz de todo-Dijo Humphrey aun dudando.

-Solo piénsalo amigo-Lugo de haber dicho esto, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban llegando a su destino.

Por lo que decidieron prepararse, Humphrey agarro sus armas, William despertó al cachorro y Antialphas tomo su capa y la puso en su hombro. Una vez listos, Humphrey tomo al cachorro, lo puso en su lomo y dieron un salto fuera del tren.

Una vez fuera del tren, los Omegas y el cachorro comenzaron a caminar…Bueno solo los Omegas, ya que el cachorro aun seguía en el lomo de Humphrey.

-Oye aun no me has dicho tu nombre-Le dijo Humphrey al cachorro.

-Oh si…Mi nombre es Sebastián-Dijo con cara de pendejo y el mundo exploto…

**FIN…**

**No mentira XD, Ok pongámonos serios…**

-Mi nombre es Connor-Dijo el cachorro presentándose.

-Mucho gusto Connor, mi nombre es William-Dijo el mencionado presentándose.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos, ablando sobre cualquier cosa. Lo que no sabían, era que los estaban observando, el lobo agarro un Arco, tomo una flecha y lo tensó, apunto hacia la posición de los Omegas.

-Quietos-Ordeno Humphrey parándose en seco.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Connor, Antialphas no respondió.

De repente una flecha fue disparada en dirección a ellos, pero en un rápido movimiento William dio un salto y la atrapo con sus patas.

-Wow…-Fue lo único que dijo Connor, Humphrey solo rodo los ojo.

William miro la flecha con detenimiento y después una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, le mostro la flecha a Humphrey y después de verla, soltó una risilla mientras negaba con la cabeza, lo que dejo a un Connor confundido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunto Connor confundido.

-La ironía-Dijo Humphrey-¡Ya sal de ahí Sebastián! –

Dicho esto, de los arbustos salió un lobo encapuchado, con una túnica blanca con bordes azules y un cinturón donde llevaba el símbolo de los Omegas Asesinos **(La letra Omega)**, las Armas: Llevaba un Arco que colgaba de su pecho y una correa que sostenía las flechas, un hacha Tomahawk, 2 pistolas de llave de chispa y sin mencionar sus Hojas Ocultas, solo que estas eran diferentes.

**(N/A: Para los que no lo notaron, le di a Sebastián la vestimenta de Connor Kenway)**

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Antialphas, Demonio Blanco?-Pregunto Sebastián feliz de ver a sus camaradas.

-Unos 3 años, Sebastián "El Terror del Bosque" –Dijo Humphrey igual de feliz.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? –Pregunto Sebastián, luego noto al cachorro que estaba en el lomo de Humphrey-¿Y quién es él? –

-Ah, el es Connor-Presento Humphrey al cachorro.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Sebastián.

Los Omegas retomaron su camino y en el camino se contaban cosas de "Asesinos", siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los pies de un territorio montañoso. Empezaron caminar cuesta arriba, tomando algunos caminos ocultos y escalando algunas salientes, a tal punto que llegaron un área cubierta por la una densa neblina.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecían ser murallas, murallas hechas con rocas grandes y altas, muy resistentes, con algunas torres hechas de madera y en medio de las paredes había una puerta enorme, hecha también de madera muy gruesa y de buena calidad, en medio de la puerta se podía notar el símbolo de los Asesinos. En conclusión el lugar era impenetrable.

-¡IDENTIFIQUENCE! –Grito alguien desde adentro de la muralla.

Los Omegas se quitaron las capuchas, el lobo miro por un agujero en la puerta y al ver de quienes se trataban inmediatamente ordeno abrir las puertas.

-La Paz sea con usted Maestro Antialphas, que bueno que ha regresado-Dijo respetuosamente el lobo, el cual llevaba una Casaca roja del siglo XVIII con capucha y algunos detalles, las Armas: Un cuchillo de combate envenenado y un par de Hojas Ocultas con mecanismo para envenenar.

-La Paz sea contigo Tails-Dijo Humphrey al lobo de nombre Tails-Y dime, ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? –

-Muy bien señor, gracias-Dijo Tails respetuosamente.

-Muy bien…Sigue así y algún día serás un hábil Omega, quizás mejor que yo-Dijo Humphrey con una sonrisa.

-Nunca sería mejor que el Gran Maestro Antialphas-Dijo Tails.

Sebastián y William solo rodaron los ojos.

-Tails, necesito que me hagas un favor-Pidió Humphrey en un tono más serio.

-Lo que usted diga-Dijo firmemente.

-Necesito que cuides a este pequeñín-Dijo Humphrey bajando a Connor de su lomo, Tails solo lo miro confundido.

-Okeeeey?, lo hare-Dijo un confundido Tails.

Humphrey se dirigió al cachorro y le dijo:

-Necesito que te quedes con el-Ordeno Humphrey señalando a Tails-Tranquilo, regresare pronto…Solo hare algunas cosas importantes-

El cachorro asintió, Humphrey se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse con William y Sebastián a su lado…

-Y bien chicos, ¿Qué planean hacer? –Pregunto Sebastián.

-Yo iré a ver a Rubí, debe estar preocupado por mi-Dijo William.

-Yo iré a descansar, después de 5 días seguidos patrullando las fronteras estoy cansado-Dijo Sebastián-Quizás valla por algunas lobas por ahí-

William y Humphrey lo miraron con cara de "Enserio" (¬¬).

-¿Qué? –Dijo.

-Nada-Dijo William sarcásticamente-Pero creo que no serás el único que este ocupado-

William puso una sonrisa picara, Humphrey lo miro con un gesto serio y Sebastián quedo confundido.

-¿A quién te refieres? –Pregunto Sebastián.

-Ah Humphrey, que resolverá algunos problemas "Amorosos" con Lilly-Dijo William conteniendo las risas, Sebastián inmediatamente se echo a reír.

-Noooooo, tu, Antialphas el cazador de Alphas, jajajajajaja, no puedo creerlo-Los 2 Omegas empezaron a reírse-Y para colmo, es la única loba que de verdad puede patearte el trasero-

Humphrey no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí parado con el seño fruncido, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, dejando a los dos Putos…Quiero decir amigos de toda el alma riéndose de su "Problema".

Antialphas tomo su camino hacia lo que parecía ser una gran cueva con una puerta que bloqueaba la entrada, en el camino se encontró con otros Omegas Asesinos, todos mostraban sus respetos hacia él. No solo habían lobos, sino que también hacían Osos, osos con grandes y gruesas armaduras, llevaban: Espadas, Hachas y algunos Mosquetes (1), también le mostraban sus respetos al Gran Maestro Omega.

Cuando llego a la entrada de su cueva, soco una llave que colgaba de su cuello junto con un crucifijo de plata, la introdujo en el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió. Una vez adentro, se quito su armadura y sus armas, pero no su túnica, agarro el Fruto de Edén y lo puso en un escritorio de madera.

La cueva era algo compleja, tenía una cama, un escritorio, algunos cuadros de sus ancestros y repisas en donde guardar sus Armas y objetos.

-Bueno, comencemos-Dijo Humphrey.

Se sentó en medio de la cueva, cerró sus ojos y se concentro, luego empezó a recitar palabras en un extraño idioma. Un aura oscura empezó a rodear su cuerpo…luego de unos minutos, el aura abandono el cuerpo de Humphrey y se transformo en una sombra que se paro en frente del, la sombra lentamente empezó a tomar la forma de una loba.

Finalmente, el aura desapareció y Humphrey cayó al piso, sudado y exhausto.

-Había olvidado lo difícil y debilitante que era traerte a este mundo-Exclamo Humphrey.

Lilly sonrió y se acerco a Humphrey, el cual todavía estaba en el piso al borde del desmayo.

-Que bueno es volver a verte mi querido Humphrey-Dijo Lilly rodeando a Humphrey en con sus brazos, solo para después lamerlo del cuello hasta la mejilla.

-Ya…basta-Dijo Humphrey débilmente.

-Shhhh, silencio-Dijo Lilly suavemente-Tu solo descansa mi amor-

Dicho esto, Lilly lo beso en los labios, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido, no estaba sorprendido por el beso…sino por la forma en que lo hacía, se sentía diferente, con mas afecto, cariño y no de la forma brusca como lo hacía antes…Ahora podía sentirlo, podía sentir el amor que Lilly le daba con ese beso, ese beso que lentamente empezó a corresponder. Para Humphrey y Lilly ese beso duro siglos, pero no fue así, lentamente Humphrey se separo y se desmayo debido al cansancio, Lilly sonrió cálidamente.

-Tranquilo mi querido Humphrey, mientras yo esté aquí nada te pasara…-…

**FIN del capítulo 5.**

**Lo dije en un principio y lo vuelvo a decir…50 Homos Gay la peor "Película" existente en todo el maldito mundo, que se mueran TODOS los actores, inclusive los de relleno.**

**(1): Los osos son fieros combatientes con sus gruesas armaduras y armas pesadas. Los Osos están basados en los Brutos de Assassin's Creed II.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Y por favor dejen aunque sea un maldito Review, mientras mas Reviews me dejen, mas rápido hare un capitulo.**

**Tails es el OC de El Panda-Robot, ¡Bienbenido a la Familia! y gracias por tu review.**

**Bueno hora de votar:**

**A) Lemon (Lo cual es muy probable que voten) **

**B) NO hay Lemon (Lo cual casi nadie vote)**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Tienes novia/o?, JA me vale verga el amor.**

**Bueno chavos me despido diciendo: "La puta que te pario Dross"**


	6. Chapter 6: Nueva mision

**La Paz sea con Ustedes mis Lectores.**

**Carajo de verdad odio con toda el alma esa película del demonio, 50 homos de gay, enserio la odio.**

**Sebastián: ¿Enserio?, pero bueno en este Fic tú tienes control sobre tu vida y si quieres cambiar de traje, bueno.**

**Quiero pedirles las gracias a todos mis lectores, por dejar un Review y apoyarme en esta historia, la cual voy a terminar aunque me cueste la vida.**

**También quiero decirles que si no actualizo en MUUUUCHO tiempo significa que estoy muerto, ¿Entendido?, Ok.**

**Sin nada más que decir…continuemos.**

**Capitulo 6: Nueva Misión. **

En la manada occidental, podemos apreciar cientos de lobos reunidos, presenciando el entierro de los Alphas que fueron asesinados a manos de lis Omegas, la mayoría tenían rostros que reflejaban tristeza, pero algunos tenían sonrisas de satisfacción, pues algunos de estos Alphas había de cierto modo abusado de su poder como "protectores" de la manada.

A lo lejos en una colina se podía apreciar a Kate observando todo, no con tristeza, sino con duda…

-"No puedo creer lo fuerte que es ese lobo, acabo con todo un escuadrón de Alphas Elite y se fue como si nada…además de asesinar a uno de los Maestros de la orden el solo" –Pensaba Kate-"Tengo que detenerlo, aunque me cueste la vida"-

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Winston que llego…

-Kate-Llamo, Kate volteo a mirar a su padre.

-Papa, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto.

-Necesitamos hablar-Dijo Winston en un tono serio.

Kate lo miro atentamente.

-Tienes una misión importante-Dijo seriamente.

-¿De qué se trata? –Pregunto Kate en el mismo tono.

Winston saco un pergamino enrollado y lo puso en el piso, lo desenrollo, mostrando un mapa de todo Jasper.

-Nuestro aliado, la manada oriental, nos va a ayudar con nuestro "problema" de Omegas, dicen que tienen nuevas armas que rediseñaron y que son muy efectivas a larga distancia, también nos enviaran soldados instructores-Explico.

Kate se sorprendió por la información contada, ¿Qué clase de arma será?...

-El único problema es que no podemos movernos por el bosque y ahí es cuando entras tú-Dijo Winston.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Pregunto.

-Es difícil…Como no podemos ir por el bosque debido a que los Omegas nos pueden emboscar, iremos por él lago Maligne (1) en barca-Dijo sorprendiendo a Kate-Tu deber es acompañar al escuadrón de defensa, para proteger la carga en caso de un ataque, ya que eres la mejor combatiente que tenemos y mi hija-

-Wow…esto de verdad muy importante como para que pidas que valla-Dijo Kate aun sorprendida.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas? –Pregunto.

-Acepto-…

**Mientras Tanto…**

Humphrey comenzó a despertar, parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar su visión, cuando una voz dijo:

-Qué bueno que hayas despertado-Dijo Lilly.

Humphrey se quedo quieto, giro lentamente su cabeza hacia la derecha hasta quedar cara a cara con ella y se dio cuenta de que no tenía su túnica puesta, estaba acostado en la cama y que Lilly estaba acostado peligrosamente cerca de él. El nerviosismo no tardo en dominarlo, trato de separarse de ella, pero su cuerpo no se hacía nada, la miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos morados.

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos ¿sabes? –Dijo Humphrey.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo una Lilly sonrojada.

Era la primera vez que Humphrey veía así a Lilly y era sorprendente, eso significaba que de verdad él era importante en su vida y viceversa.

Lilly no era una loba cualquiera, ella era un hibrido, era mitad demonio y mitad ángel, una combinación muy rara en el mundo espiritual, de hecho se diría que es única en su especie, ya que nació hace más de 500 años en la Italia renacentista, hija del demonio Brudark y la ángel Celestia, ella era muy poderosa y muy conocida en las dos partes. No solo por eso, a lo largo de su vida fue huésped de varios personajes famosos en la historia de la orden de los Omegas Asesinos…El primero fue Hassan Ibn La Ahad, el fundador de la orden, luego le siguió su hijo y ella fue cambiando de huésped, ayudando a los Omegas, hasta que termino en Humphrey, del cual se sintió atraída a el por alguna razón, que mas tarde comprendió que era amor, amor hacia ese Omega que hace algún tiempo trato de matar, producto de su ira heredada de su padre.

Por otra parte Humphrey estaba confundido, aun no lo entendía, porque de repente tubo esa sensación hace rato cuando Lilly lo beso, ¿acaso seria amor? No lo sabía, pero había una forma de saberlo. La miro directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos que de alguna manera lograban efecto raro en el, levanto su pata y acaricio su mejilla.

Lilly sonrió cálidamente al sentir las caricias de Humphrey, esa sonrisa que hacía que se estremeciera y que de alguna manera hacía sentirlo débil, todo indicaba a una cosa…pero antes de llagar a las conclusiones… tenía una cosa más que hacer.

Acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella y ella al de él, acortando la distancia que los separaba, cerró sus ojos para poder sentir finalmente el contacto de sus labios. Un montón de emociones se dispararon, entre ellas: Amor, felicidad, afecto, alegría y sobretodo…excitación.

Para lo que ellos duro una eternidad solo fueron minutos en la realidad, ese beso lo confirmaba todo para Humphrey, de alguna manera su corazón logro enamorarse de ella, la que alguna vez odiaba con toda el alma, pero ahora por MUY cursi que sonara, se había enamorado de ella, Lilly.

Finalmente se separaron en busca de aire, Humphrey la miro atentamente y dijo:

-Bueno…oficialmente…me he enamorado de ti-Confeso, aunque Lilly ya lo sabía en el fondo.

-Que bien…eso significa que…-Dijo Lilly con una sonrisa esperando a que el terminara la oración.

Humphrey suspiro, sonrió y dijo:

-Si…somos pareja-Concluyo.

El mundo exploto y todos murieron.

**FIN**

**OK, ya me dejo de joder aunque me gusta este final (¬¬) **

-Bueno…-Dijo Lilly seductoramente mientras se apegaba más a él-Que tal si terminamos lo que empezamos aquella noche-

-No crees que es un poco rápido para llegar a esa fa…-Humphrey no completo la oración ya que Lilly lo volvió a besar.

Hubiesen llagado más legos sino fueran por…

_TOCK, TOCK, TOCK…_

Alguien toco la puerta, interrumpiendo a la recién formada pareja, se separaron y Humphrey se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta, dejando a una enfada Lilly, Humphrey abrió la puerta, revelando que se trataba de Connor y Tails.

-Hola señor, lamento interrumpirlo…pero quiero decirle que el maestro Balto desea verlo-Dijo Tails en tono serio.

-¿Para qué me necesita? –Pregunto en el mismo tono.

-Dijo que tenía una nueva misión importante para usted-Respondió Tails.

-Dile que enseguida voy-Le dijo y luego se dirigió al cachorro-Connor entra por favor-

El cachorro asintió y entro a la cueva encontrándose cara a cara con Lilly, Tails también noto su presencia y pregunto:

-¿Quién es ella? -…

Humphrey se puso un poco nervioso y decidió que era mejor terminar la conversación…

-Bueno Tails, gracias por cuidar a Connor e informarme, dile a Balto que estaré allí pronto-Dicho esto cerró la puerta, dejando a un confundido Tails, el cual solo encogió los hombros y se fue…

-De la que me salve-Dijo dando un suspiro.

Luego se dirigió al baúl donde estaba guardada su túnica y empezó a ponérsela.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Pregunto Lilly.

-No oíste, tengo una misión importante-Respondió.

-Y peligrosa-Incluyo un poco preocupada, aunque sabía que no debía preocuparse ya que Humphrey era capaz de arreglárselas, pero en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Oye…tranquila, tu sabes que yo puedo resolver mis problemas-Dijo confiado.

-¿Pero quién te enseño a resolverlos? –Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Ok, tú me enseñaste y te lo agradezco…Pero ya no soy el mismo joven impulsivo-Dijo Humphrey terminando de ponerse su túnica.

-Olvidaste: arrogante, poco paciente, idiota, desconsiderado, mal agradecido, idiota, presumido, ¿ya mencione idiota? –Completo Lilly.

Humphrey se acerco a ella…

-Si lo sé, tenía muchos problemas y por eso te agradezco por ayudarme superarlos-Dijo para después besarla a lo cual ella correspondió.

Connor vio esto y se asqueo.

-Qué asco-Dijo.

-Concuerdo contigo-Dijo A.H igual de asqueado-Mierda verdad que no puedo romper la cuarta pared…Tú no has oído nada-

-¿No oyeron eso?-Pregunto Connor asustado.

Lilly y Humphrey no le prestaron atención, ya que estaban muy ocupados haciendo lo suyo.

-Olvídenlo-Dijo acostándose en el piso y durmiéndose.

-Uff, estuvo cerca-Dijo A.H.

Finalmente se separaron luego de 3 minutos.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-Dijo Humphrey yéndose hacia puerta.

-Ok, pero me la debes-Dijo Lilly seriamente.

-Tranquila, te lo compensare…algún día-Dijo saliendo de la cueva rápidamente.

Lilly suspiro y luego miro al cachorro dormido en el piso, lo cual la extraño mucho.

**Con Humphrey…**

Antialphas caminaba en dirección al cuartel de los Omegas, el cual era una cueva enorme en la cima de una montaña llena de trampas, la cual le permitía divisar y vigilar toda la manada, también tenía algunas torres de vigilancia para asegurarse de que los espías no entren.

Humphrey una vez en la cima, entro en la cueva y en el comino había un corredor de 10 metros que llevaba a una habitación enorme con estantes llenos de libros, reliquias y cuadros de los Asesinos más destacados en la historia de los Asesinos. Al final de la habitación se encontraba un lobo con una túnica negra con algunos detalles antiguos, y atrás de él se encontraba la bandera de la manada.

-La Paz sea con usted Maestro-Dijo Humphrey inclinándose.

-La Paz sea contigo Antialphas-Dijo Balto-De pie-

Humphrey obedeció y se levanto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Maestro? –Pregunto Humphrey.

-Tengo una misión importante para ti-Se levanto y se dirigió a un mapa de todo Jasper que había en la pared.

-¿Qué clase de Misión? –Pregunto seriamente.

-Al parecer nos robaron los planos de nuestras armas de Fuego-Dijo Balto, dejando a Humphrey sorprendido.

-¿Quién fue? Y ¿Cómo la hiso? –Pregunto aun sorprendido.

-No sabemos su verdadero nombre, pero le llaman el "El Dragón de la Sombras", no sabemos cómo lo hiso, pero si sabemos que se lo dio a los Alphas de la manada oriental-Respondió seriamente-Y estos lo rediseñaron y planean enviarle el armamento a los occidentales-

-¿Pero cómo van enviárselo? -Pregunto-Ellos saben que podemos interceptarlos en los bosques-

-Precisamente, no planean avíalos por tierra-Dijo Balto, Humphrey se confundió-Según nuestros espías…Planean transportarlo por el Lago Maligne-

Balto señalo con su pata, el extenso lago, Humphrey se volvió a sorprender.

-Por eso necesito que tu y un grupo vallan, los intercepten y destruyan la carga para evitar que esas armas caigan en manos enemigas-Dijo seriamente.

Humphrey pensó un momento, los riesgos eran altos, ya que no habrá sigilo, solo un enfrentamiento directo en medio del lago con armas muy poderosas.

-¿Aceptas la misión? –Pregunto Balto.

Humphrey sonrió…

-Acepto-…

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

**(1): El Lago Maligne, es un lago muy extenso que se encuentra en el parque de de Jasper y el centro de este se encuentra una pequeña isla llamada: "La isla de los Espiritus".**

**Jaja, no habra lemon hoy mis amigos, no por ahora, esto solo era un prueba y la mayoria me fallo, le doi mis felisidades y respetos a Xero y EnderDl101 que ellos si la pasaron.**

**PREGUNTA:¿A que le tienes miedo? yo a lo que mas tengo miedo es a perder mi familia, no se donde estaria sin ellos.**

**Bueno me despido diciendo: "Larga vida al Metal"**


	7. Chapter 7: Operacion

**La Paz sea con ustedes mis Lictores. **

**Muy bien, a continuar esta Historia, quizás el comienzo les parezca algo familiar, a ver quién es el primero en adivinar de qué se trata.**

**Sebastián: Amigo, tranquilo veras que las cosas se aclaran con respecto a tu personaje y por cierto… ¿cruz templaría atravesando el símbolo de los asesinos?, esto no es Assassin's Creed, esto es Humphrey's Creed, los Alphas utilizan la letra Alpha y los Omegas usan la letra Omega. **

**Quizás haga una Historia basada en Call of Duty. **

**Muy bien comencemos…**

**Capitulo 7: Operación.**

Era una hermosa mañana en la manada del Oriental…bueno no tan hermosa, pues en lo alto de una montaña se estaba llevando un juicio, en el pie de la montaña fluía un rio, en el borde del risco se podía apreciar toda la multitud.

El lugar estaba lleno de Alphas, los cuales portaban armaduras con su letra en el pecho, tenían además espadas y una que otra pistola. En el centro del lugar, había una plataforma en la cual había un lobo con una túnica azul oscuro con capucha, en ambas patas llevaba brazaletes, estaba esposado en ambas patas y tenía amarrada una soga al cuello.

Un Alpha con armadura negra subió a la plataforma y se aclaro la garganta…

-En el día de hoy, se encuentra este lobo de nombre "Jack" –El Alpha fue interrumpido…

-Capitán…-Corrigió Jack.

El Alpha no presto atención y siguió leyendo…

-Los cargos son: Robo, asesinato de altos miembros de la orden, asalto a embarcaciones militares, mercantes y destrucción de propiedad de la orden. Suplantar a un clérigo y a un juez de la suprema orden-

-Ah, me olvide de eso-Dijo Jack riéndose.

Lo que no sabían, era que mientras el Alpha seguía leyendo los cargos, los cuales no eran pocos, estaban siendo observados por 2 sombras encapuchadas. Uno de ellos potaba una túnica roja oscura, tenía 4 pistolas (de las del siglo XVIII), 2 sables y 1 cerbatana. El otro llevaba una túnica de coló Morado con varios detalles negros, tenia 2 pistolas, un Tomahawk y un cuchillo.

-Debido a tantos cargos, la orden Alpha, líder y protectora de la justicia y la paz, le ha sentenciado a ser colgado del cuello hasta morir, que Dios se apiade de su alma-Concluyo el Alpha.

El verdugo tomo la palanca y el suelo bajo Jack se abrió y este cayo, pero en ese momento se escucho un disparo y la cuerda se rompió.

-¡¿Qué está pensando?! –Pregunto el Alpha sorprendido.

Uno de los Omegas dio un salto y al caer al piso saco 2 pistolas y casi sin mirar mato a dos Alphas, luego las tiro y saco otras dos y mato a dos más, luego desenvaino su sable y detuvo a un soldado que lo ataco con una espada.

A lo legos 2 Alphas apuntaron con sus mosquetes, pero frente a ellos apareció el segundo Omega, saco un Tomahawk y un cuchillo. El primes Alpha lo ataco con su bayoneta, pero el Omega lo desvió con el hacha y dio un giro cortando la garganta al segundo Alpha con el cuchillo, luego acomodo el mosquete hacia arriba y clavo su cara del primer Alpha para luego accionar el gatillo del mosquete, rematando al Alpha.

El primer Omega fue rodeado por 5 Alphas, el primero ataco por el frente, pero con su sable desvió el arma, se percato que uno detrás le iba a disparar, tomo al primer Alpha y lo utilizo como escudo, luego saco su segundo sable y clavo uno de ellos en el pecho de uno de los Alphas y con el segundo sable le corto la garganta a otro. Uno de los Alphas vino por detrás, pero el Omega lo para y le pone algo en la armadura para luego arrojarlo a un grupo de Alphas que venían hacia él.

El Omega reviso su armadura y vio que lo que dejo el Omega era una bomba…

-¡Mierda! –Fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de explotar.

El segundo Omega llego con Jack y le corto las amarras.

-Sí que tardaron-Dijo Jack.

-Hay, la nena se enojo, agradece que nos enviaron a buscarte, de no ser por Sebastián te habríamos dejado morir-Dijo el Omega con un acento francés.

El otro Omega llego con ellos y miro a Jack con indiferencia…

-Hermanito, ¿sigues enojado? –Pregunto Jack, el Omega simplemente le dio un golpe en la cara-Lo tomare como un sí-

-Sebastián, mataras a tu hermano luego, ahora vamos al barco-Dijo el Omega con el acento francés dándose la vuelta-Huy que mal-

50 Alphas los rodearon y apuntaron con sus rifles o arcos.

-Omegas…sin duda de los peores piratas que haya escuchado jamás-Dijo un Alpha de pelaje rojizo con una armadura plateada.

-Pero ha escuchado de nosotros-Dijo Jack burlonamente.

-No somos tan idiotas Garht-Dijo Sebastián, de repente hubo una explosión cerca de los Alphas, aturdiéndolos.

A lo lejos en el rio, se podía ver una fragata con sus cañones a discreción.

Los tres Omegas aprovecharon para pasar sobre los Alphas y dar un clavado en el agua, para ser recogidos por el barco. Garht se recupero de la explosión solo para ver como los Omegas piratas escapaban.

-¡Adiós Garht!, ¡Supongo que a pesar de tener 10 años en el cargo sigues siendo un novato! –Grito burlonamente Jack a la distancia, Garht refunfuño.

La fragata, la cual tenía una bandera negra con una calavera en el centro del símbolo de los Omegas Asesinos con dos alas rojas.

-¡¿Dónde están mis barcos?! – Grito Garht.

-Deberían llegar en…-En ese momento se escucharon múltiples explosiones, el Alpha tomo su catalejo y miro en donde estaba la flota e de la isla y efectivamente los barcos habían sido temporalmente inutilizados-Creo que ya no llegaran-

Dijo para luego recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Garht.

Una vez lejos del territorio, los Omegas se quitaron las capuchas, el de acento francés, era un lobo de pelaje gris oscuro, sus ojos eran de color café y Sebastián era…Sebastián.

-Arno amigo, Sebastián Hermanito, de la que me salvaron-Sebastián solo respondió dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara-Ok, ya sé que estas enojado hermano pero…-Recibió otro golpe.

-¡Robaste mi barco! –Grito Sebastián furioso.

-Fue un préstamo, uno sin permiso-

-¡Me lo hundiste! –Volvió a gritar.

-No, la armada Alpha Oriental lo hundió y perdona, mí barco estaba recibiendo mantenimiento y necesitaba uno prestado-Se defendió Jack-Además, tienes otros 2-

-Ya, ya amigo, deja que descanse ya que casi lo ahorcan del cuello, además de que su estadía en la prisión de los Alphas fue suficiente castigo-Dijo Arno-Ya que lo debieron linchar bien, más el hecho de que se quedo sin Ron por un tiempo-

-Tienes suerte de que no fue mi barco favorito, porque si lo fuera…Te despellejaría vivo en frente de toda la manada-Dijo Sebastián seriamente-Pero era mi segundo favorito-

-Bueno, divirtámonos un poco antes de llegar, ¿Dónde está el Ron? …enserio lo necesito-Dijo Jack desesperadamente.

-Si-Dijo Arno de acuerdo con Jack-Algo de alcohol nunca está de más, ¿Vienes Sebastián? –

-No-Dijo de forma seria para luego ver a Jack-Tengo que ir a controlar mi ira-

Dicho esto, Sebastián comenzó a alejarse…

-Oh creo que va ah meditar-Dijo Arno, pero de pronto se escucho un disparo y un grito de dolor.

-¡MIS BOLAS! –

-Creo que volvió a dispararle a Marcos, pobrecillo-Dijo Jack.

Un días después…

La fragata, apodada con el nombre de "La perla de la luz" llego a la frontera de la manada Masyaf y atraco en un muelle cercano. Los dos hermanos y Arno bajaron de barco y fueron recibidos por Humphrey y William.

-Veo que se divirtieron-Dijo William con una sonrisa.

-Cállate-Dijo Sebastián.

-Tranquilo hombre-Dijo Jack.

-¡Tu también te cayas!...puto-Dijo irritado.

-Ya cálmense los dos-Ordeno Humphrey-Jack, dime… ¿Completaste los objetivos? –

-Así es…asesine a el Alpha y averigüe donde y cuando se realizaran los envíos-Respondió.

-Además, inutilizamos gran parte de su flota-Agrego Arno.

-Bien hecho… ¿Alguna otra novedad? –

-Si-Dijo Jack-La hija del líder Alpha de la manada occidental, vendrá con la flota-

Todos se sorprendieron con la información. Kate era conocida por todas las manadas de Jasper como una de las Alphas mas fuertes de de Jasper, su fuerza era comparada con la del mismísimo Antialphas y además de fuerte también era conocida por su belleza, se decía que era la loba más hermosa de todo Jasper. Su habilidad en la espada era única, elegante y poderosa a la vez, dicen que fue capaz de hacerle frente a 10 osos al mismo tiempo, también hay un secreto…un secreto que ella oculta y que nadie sabe…ni siquiera sus padres.

-Mierda-Dijo Antialphas.

-Muy bien, el hecho de que ella valla no significa que estamos jodidos, después de todo, Humphrey viene con nosotros-Dijo Jack tranquilamente.

-Pero de todas maneras hay que ser precavidos, recuerden que no hay que subestimar al enemigo-Dijo William seriamente.

-¿Para cuándo es la misión? –Pregunto Arno, todos miraron a Humphrey, el cual se hallaba muy pensativo.

La verdad, Humphrey estaba un poco nervioso, el hecho de encontrarse con ella era algo muy serio, pues muchos llegaron a compararla con él, en fuerza, destreza, habilidad y sobretodo inteligencia. Sería la primera vez que se encontrarían directamente, en combate, cara a cara, los dos mejores de sus Órdenes.

-Humphrey…-Llamo William, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿Cuándo Iniciamos? –

Humphrey los miro para luego sonreír…

-Mañana…mañana a primera hora, por ahora descansen-Concluyo.

Si, de seguro, mañana seria un día Agitado…

**Fin del capítulo 7…**

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, se que esta algo corto, pero todos mis capítulos tendrán: Máximo 2500 palabras, mínimo unas 1500 por cada capítulo.**

**Se lo que piensa…El pobre Marcos se llevo la peor parte XD.**

**Para los que no entendieron el principio, se los diré…se trataba de los Piratas del Caribe con una pequeña combinación de AC: Black Flag XD, se imaginan al capitán Edward Kenway en una aventura con el capitán Jack Sparrow, seria la hostia XD.**

**Bueno, veremos más Acción en futuros capítulos a partir de aquí.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Qué es lo que más odias en la vida?, Uff yo odio muchas cosas, pero una de esas cosas y si se las puedo asegurar, es la Maldita película de ustedes ya saben, no saben el asco que me da pronunciar su nombre.**

**Al parecer los Gringos nos jodieron otra vez, resulta que ahora somos una amenaza y se preguntan por qué los odian, se merecían lo de las torres gemelas, se lo merecían.**

**Bueno me despido diciendo: "Jodete Obama pendejo".**


End file.
